


Marmoris

by astringe



Category: Zikyung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astringe/pseuds/astringe
Summary: Zico was irrevocably in love with Park Kyung, but cannot risk their freindship simply because he can't keep it in his pants...So, he tries to avoid the shorter male, but that comes with a price.
Relationships: Park Kyung & Woo Jiho | Zico
Kudos: 2





	1. Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Zico with his "One Way" hair and style, and Park Kyung with his sexy "Instant" style. I suppose this may be a slow burn, but it depends on what you guys would prefer.

Zico was sure.  
  
He wasn't, before, but this was the final straw.  
  
Zic- no , Jiho was absolutely, irritatingly, but irrevocably in love with Park Kyung, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.  
  
He'd known the guy for years, heck, Jiho was the first to approach the nerdy geek back in elementary. He'd always recommended Kyung to be part of whatever musical venture he'd be taking up and he'd always initiated a lot of their activities together. He was the event planner of the duo, and Kyung was the mood-maker. Kyung was -IS- his best friend, companion, and has been for over a decade now.  
  
So why in the world did it hit different now?  
  
The brunette was sat alone in the studio, exhausted after a successful but stressful recording and though he definitely deserved rest and solitude after all these months of hard work and sleepless nights , he felt so, so empty. Drained but strangely borderline dissatisfied. Like he needed a little something more , and he'd be on top of the world.  
  
That's what he was waiting for..... without much of an idea as to what it was, exactly.  
  
Scratch that. He knew. He'd known what that little something was ever since he knew he yearned it, yet he simply wasn't the slightest bit ready to accept it.  
  
Kyung.  
  
He wanted Kyung to come to him and tell him that he did well. He wanted the shorter male to talk to Jiho, to say something, anything. That was all. Kyung's attention. Sure, it wasn't like Kyung never paid attention to him, the guy basically mentioned Jiho everywhere he went, but he wanted it to be directed at him, for him. Not for the members, not for broadcast.  
  
He'd always had these little wishes, Jiho supposed. It was always a "Kyung's gonna love this! " or "I've got to tell Kyung" before his own opinions or emotions. And without hesitation, Kyung had always received Jiho's attention, always pleased to be loved by the people around him.  
  
Park Kyung loved the attention and affection. He loved and lived to receive love from those around him and always gave his all to keep them happy. Jiho loved and despised that about the shorter male. It was no doubt that Kyung deserved all the love he gets and much more to be honest, but Jiho wanted Kyung to love him just a little more. At least, differently.  
  
He’d never get it, though.

Not the way he wanted it.  
  
Kyung had always been really affectionate, and Jiho was both a punching bag and a pillow to the slightly older male for over a decade. What was unfortunate was that Jiho seemed to be unable to dislike it anymore. Even back then he'd always try and push out of Kyung's grasp out of irritation, though both of them knew Jiho's struggle was half-hearted.

  
  
But recently, Jiho seemed to be liking it way too much. Just a few days back , Kyung had dropped onto the couch Jiho had been lounging on watching TV, his skinny body half draped on the couch, but mostly on Jiho. One of Kyung's arms was laid across Jiho's midriff while the other was draped on the back of the sofa, his head was burrowing into Jiho's shoulder, snuggling to find the best spot in the junction of Jiho's neck and shoulders, his body angled onto Jiho without any hesitation.  
  
This would usually be the part where Jiho'd whine and shimmy away, pushing Kyung away from his side of the sofa. But he didn't want to, not one bit. Sure it was rather uncomfortable, he was bearing most of his best friend's body weight after all and his neck was on high alert because Kyung's newly bleached short hair was tickling gingerly at his clavicle, but Jiho was ecstatic. He was drinking up the blond's warmth, his heart beating so hard he was sure Kyung could hear it. Glancing down at him regularly, he locked his limbs in place, so the blonde wouldn't be jostled.  
  
"Jiho yah, why are you staring at me?" Kyung drawled at him, turning his gaze to Jiho, gazing through his lashes, "Does this not suit me?" He muttered, running a hand through his blond locks, tugging slightly. It was the first since their middle school days that Kyung had such short cropped hair, but Kyung looked ethereal. This particular do made Kyung look sexy, sensuous even, drawing all the attention to his sharp nose, huge eyes and plump lips.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Jiho was so gone for this asshat.  
  
Seeing Kyung look up at him through his lashes, eyes half-mast and the new hairstyle sent all the blood rushing down to Jiho's crotch. He forcing his eyes back to the TV he wasn't at all paying attention to, cursing to himself in his mind and forcing himself to not think about how hot Kyung looked like this.

_Kyung’s pink, delectable lips wrapped around Jiho’s-_

“Jiho?”  
  
"Uhhh- Um, What? What ab-about your hair?" Jiho stuttered, forcing not being able think straight after that brief vivid imagery of the man before him, but in a far more compromising position.  
_  
__Straight, my ass_ _._  
  
"My new do. Do you like it? It's a bold move, but I've lost weight and felt like I could pull it off" Kyung reiterated, sitting up and turning to face Jiho. He turned his head to either side, eyebrows raised slightly, waiting for his reply. Jiho's eyes trailed over Kyung's pale exposed neck and Adam's apple without his control and realized he was in way over his head.  
  
Jiho was way past pretending at this point and knew he had to get out of there if he didn't want his best friend to notice his growing erection.  
  
"It's great" Jiho squeaked, and hurriedly walked out of the room, attempting to adjust his pants inconspicuously.  
  
That was the last he’d talked to the blonde and he wasn't sure if he could get past the incident. He knew Kyung would ask him why he acted so unlike himself, and Jiho had no answer for him.  
  
Jiho somehow managed to avoid the blonde's gaze till now, but he couldn't possibly do that forever, and besides Kyung was his closest companion, he'd call him out.

  
  
Mulling over what the hell he was supposed to do moving forward, Jiho kept staring at the wall in front of him without actually acknowledging anything going on around him. He wasn't forced out of his trance even when the door creaked open, Jiho could only faintly hear light footsteps nearing him but was mercilessly pulled out of his mind as his chair suddenly was swirled right into the face of the man who was persistently in head the past few days.  
  
Jiho was speechless, simply looking back at the visage of a Park Kyung, who had his hands on either arm of the office chair, body folding forward and leaning close and boring his dark eyes into Jiho's own startled ones.  
  
"Wha- what're you do-doing?" Jiho whispered, pushing back into his chair to make as much space as possible between the two of them.  
  
Weirdly enough, though Jiho had wanted this, though he'd wished Kyung would come and see him personally, now that it had become a reality he was dumbfounded, with no clue what he was to do next.  
  
"I should be asking you that, Jiho" Kyung muttered, tilting his head slightly, eyes still sharp and piercing. " Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding you" Jiho turned his head away from Kyung's unforgiving gaze.  
  
"Don't fuck with me." Kyung's voice steadily gaining volume, giving away his actual emotions. "Jiho, look at me"  
  
"Let's talk about it like normal adults, why don't we?" Zico requested, afraid his reddening cheeks at Kyung's proximity might give him away. He placed his palm on his friend's chest to push him out of his face.  
  
Kyung clasped his hand over Jiho's and held it in the same position, against his chest, while his other hand went to grab Jiho's chin and locked his face toward the older male.  
  
Jiho's nerves were skyrocketing, stuck in this intimate position with the man who has been driving him crazy. This was all his all his fantasies coming to life, but he was unable to enjoy it, because he knew Kyung wasn't intending this that way. Jiho felt disgusted at himself, feeling like a pervert for lusting over his best friend who was genuinely concerned for Jiho in every way.  
  
There was no explanation he could give the blonde without disturbing their relationship, without putting Kyung in an unfortunate situation, which is the last thing Jiho would want to do.  
  
Kyung's gaze was laced with worry, his dark mocha orbs scanning the younger's features.  
  
"Jiho yah" Kyung's voice was gentle, as if tending to a hurt animal, "Tell me what's up with you, please. You're supposed to be celebrating with the rest, but you're depressed and cooped up in this studio"  
  
Though Jiho wanted nothing more than to tell his best friend the truth, and lean his face into Kyung's small hands, he simply smiled and lied through his teeth "Kyung-ah, I'm simply exhausted".  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Kyung took a step back and tugged at his golden locks in frustration. Obviously he hadn't bought the sad excuse of a lie, but he's not aggressively confronting Jiho yet, so that's a good thing he supposed.  
  
"Since you're not being cooperative" Kyung glared " We're going to do this my way" He crossed his arms as if to emphasize the statement.  
  
Ah.  
  
There it was, this was what Jiho feared.  
  
Kyung's "way" usually meant spending the night drinking and binging on fast food, but it also meant Kyung would be permitted to change the course of the night however he wished to, according to his mood swings. Which he had a LOT. It also meant Jiho was under a very stubborn blonde’s custody for the rest of the day, and in this particular situation he found himself in a dilemma: wanting to be with Kyung like his heart and body yearned to, but scared he wouldn't be able to put up an act the entire time.  
  
He couldn't escape this, and Kyung would mercilessly tear him apart the whole night until he got what he wanted. Because this was Park Kyung.  
And Park Kyung never gave up.  
  
The blonde walked up to where Jiho was still sat and roughly pulled him up by the arm. He proceeded to hook his arm with the younger and dragged him out of the studio.  
  
"You've got your key on you, right? We're going to yours" He stated, as though there was no question about the decision.

Jiho honestly just hoped to be alive and breathing the next morning.


	2. Sequoia

  
  
  
Jiho hates Kyung   
  
That's what repeatedly runs through Jiho's mind like a mantra as he's dragged aggressively through the short alleyway leading to his apartment. Without makeup and in the shabby outfits both idols were sporting, there was little to no chance of them being recognized, and  
  
Jiho had longer legs, but somehow wasn't able to match his shorter friend's pace. Kyung was unrelenting, though, eyes only focused in in front of him.   
  
The autumn air was chilling, freezing them in their barely covered bodies. Both men walked furiously to both escape the biting cold, though Kyung had far more in mind.   
  
Entering the lobby of the apartment, Kyung didn't let go of Jiho until they entered the elevator. The shorter male tapped his foot fervently, not looking at the other, agitatedly glancing at the elevator display.   
  
Jiho was trying to keep his breathing inaudible, because the tension in this small space was stifling, and he knew it was his fault.   
  
Jiho lived in a penthouse, so he knew this atmosphere would have to go on for a few more minutes that would feel like eons with a Park Kyung that may explode any moment.   
  
Before he could finish this thought, Kyung swiveled on his heels suddenly, and walked up to the corner Jiho was rested against . Just as Jiho could prepare himself for whatever this session would entail, Kyung advanced really close to the taller male, bodies touching slightly and faces barely a few inches apart.   
  
Jiho was hyperventilating on the inside, because this had got to be a hallucination brought by his horniness for his best friend.   
  
Why would Kyung attack him suddenly? Does he suspect something already? Is he going to have to hide a painful hard on for the remainder of the night?   
  
This position made him feel all sorts of ways, and Kyung wasn't stepping away. Kyung's chest was pressed up against Jiho's, one foot slightly between Jiho's feet and hands holding onto the railing touching either side of the taller's waist. One of Kyung's hands wandered to Jiho's backside, hovering questionably around the region.   
  
"Uh.. Kyung, get out of my face"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"What do you mean why? You're way too close to me!"   
  
"Then do something about it"   
  
"Why?" Jiho was put on the spot. "You're the one putting me in this weird position" He was feeling hot and bothered already, and Kyung's knees were dangerously close to Jiho's manhood. A hand suddenly grabbed at Jiho's ass, slapping around his butt, making him shriek in disbelief. He couldn't lie though, it felt damn good, surpassing any of his fantasies, but what in the world had gotten into Kyung?   
  
"Wha- why are you _groping_ me, Kyung?!"   
  
"How long is it since you got laid, Jiho?"   
  
"What the fuck!? Why'd you want to know?" Jiho was sputtering now, his voice dancing in between whispering loudly and squeaking. This was so unlike Jiho and he was only fueling the blonde's point.   
  
"I smell something along those lines" Kyung finally took a step back as the elevator dinged open behind him "You're acting weird. I've not seen you so "  
  
" _I'm_ acting weird?!" Zico sputtered back incredulously.   
  
Kyung walked out as if he didn't just assault the taller brunette and went to open the door to Jiho's apartment. Jiho was confused, how did Kyung have the key? He could've sworn it was in his back pock-  
  
Ah.   
  
He'd gotten groped by Kyung for a fucking key? Not that he was particularly complaining, he could still feel the warmth of Kyung's glorious hands on his ass. He involuntarily sulked, having gotten all his hopes up for nothing.  
  
"So, are you planning on getting in anytime soon?" Questioned Kyung, leaning against the kitchen doorframe with an eyebrow cocked up, looking every bit delectable. Jiho never could get mad at Kyung for long. Stepping in and closing the door behind him, the taller male prayed he'd be able to last the night without letting his body get the better of him.   
  
Jiho smiled and walked in, having missed these domestic interactions they used to have a long while ago, recently really rare because Jiho moved out.   
  
Kyung leaned against the kitchen island and instantly jumped back, hugging his body "Fuck, it's cold! How long has it been since you came back? Don't tell me you've been sleeping back at the studio the past few days! " Kyung exclaimed in disbelief. Jiho could only stare at the floor sheepishly, because this wasn't the first time he'd gotten patronized by his best friend for similar reasons. With a   
  
"Go crank up the heater, I'll get go us something warm"

Jiho complied, feeling goosebumps rise up his arms as well since the house was numbingly cold, and both men were only clad in thin t-shirts.   
  
"Here, Jiho"   
  
Jiho was hit in the face by a violent ball of wool, hurled toward him with surprising force. Letting the hoodie fall down to his arms, he glared at the assailant. The sight presented before him was so overwhelming, Jiho felt his jaw drop slightly and the blonde.  
  
The blonde was wearing one of Jiho's favorite and well-worn hoodies, the material dangling off of Kyung's shoulder in the most adorable yet sensual way possible. He looked so ethereal and small in this outfit, and it took all of Jiho's willpower to control himself from throwing the blonde against the wall and having his way with him.   
  
Kyung wearing his clothes made it seem like he was Jiho's boyfriend, staying the night like it was his own place.This perspective was so easy to delude himself with, that he slightly lost his grip on reality, his eyes zeroing in on Kyung and Kyung only.   
  
He dropped the duvet to the side and strode upto an extremely puzzled Kyung, wrapping the shorter male up in a crushing hug, breathing deep into the faint vanilla scent of his short trimmed hair.   
  
Caught by surprise, Kyung was smothered by this massive bear hug, forcing his arms awkwardly to his sides, letting Jiho envelope him for a minute, the older's face smushed into Jiho's clavicle. Jiho breathed in deep into Kyung's neck, letting his mind rest and simply enjoy how close he could be with this gift of a man snuggled into him. They might have stayed like that for a minute or so, but Jiho felt so at ease than he had in the past few days, _weeks,_ even.  
  
"Umm... this is great and all, but I can't really breathe" came a muffled voice, talking into mouthfuls of Zico’s t-shirt.   
  
Jiho froze, having given into the desire to be close to Kyung for so long that he'd completely tossed all logic and reason out. How could he explain this strange display of affection after having ignored Kyung for a while? He was lost for words, suddenly repelling from the blonde like he’d been scalded, arms weirdly dangling in the air.   
  
"I- I just" He stuttered, staring lasers into wooden floor, simply exhausted and done with all the lying he'd had to do to his best friend, closest companion, the only one he'd never had to act or put on a facade for until then. He dropped his limbs down by his sides. "I needed it" He admitted, finally meeting Kyung's eyes. He’d never been able to successfully fool his best friend until then  
  
Kyung was silent for a while, emotions indecipherable, a strange calmness screening his handsome yet sharp features. It was a rare sight for someone always expressive and bright. Those thirty or so seconds passed by painfully slowly for Jiho, who was sure he'd made this entire night awkward. He was considering saying something to skim over this impasse he’d brought between them, but nothing came to his mind.   
  
"C'mere, you"

Then, taking Jiho entirely by surprise, Kyung walked up close to Jiho until they were chest to chest, wove his arms up around Jiho's neck and sighed softly into Jiho's neck. This was probably the most intimate embrace they'd shared, and somehow none felt uncomfortable at the slightest. It wasn’t the sort of hug you’d see two grown men exchanging, yet it seemed absolutely natural, the way Kyung’s shorter and petite stature molded into Jiho’s taller and lankier self.Their bodies fit perfectly together as Jiho hesitantly brought his arms snugly around the shorter's waist. He buried his nose in Kyung's hair once more, losing himself to this world he could usually only enter in his dreams and fantasies. As rewading and comforting as this was, the position they were in was also potentially dangerous for Jiho, after all, every part of their body was in contact and the brunette only could hold himself back so much, but Jiho willed himself to view it for the innocent comfort it was intended to give, and inhaled Kyung's fresh scent, his pale neck stretching up to rest on Jiho's clavicle.   
  
They stayed there for a long time, giving each other warmth and comfort, until Jiho realized that he was taking this for granted, that Kyung was offering him affection because Jiho seemed like he needed it. He deeply inhaled into the side of Kyung's face one final time, and puts a little space between them, standing up to his full height. Due to the rather large difference in the height of the two males, this change in posture made Kyung have to stand up on his toes, since his arms were still locked around Jiho's neck. He squeaked as he teetered off balance backward as this whole exchange was mostly Jiho squeezing the hell out of the blonde, and Kyung was supported entirely by Jiho.   
  
Kyung flung himself onto Jiho as though he were anchoring a ship, tightening his arms around Jiho's neck and throwing all his body weight onto the latter. Jiho grunted in surprise as their faces were less than a few inches apart, Kyung's eyes scrunched up in worry. Jiho took advantage of that moment to drink in all of Kyung from this close; his long face, high cheekbones and doe eyes. His eyes zeroed in on Kyung's lips as the blonde bit down on his lower lip. Jiho was unable to tear his eyes away from his raw beauty, wanting so much to be the one to bite Kyung's lips, to capture his lips between his own, to leave them raw and used.   
  
_Kyung, you're driving me crazy_  
  
His hands were on Kyung's back, one around Kyung's lower waist to support him and the other splayed over the upper middle of his back, protectively holding him close. Jiho was both thankful to the heavens for all these intimate occurrences between them in the past few hours, but a little more and he'd lose his last shred of sanity.   
  
_Fuck, I don't want to let go_  
  
Kyung opened his eyes slowly, fluttering and meeting Jiho's, not saying a word. Jiho jumped back as if scalded, unsure of what he should do next. This situation was progressing in an unusual way, something neither of them had experienced in their past years of friendship.   
  
Everything was always fluid, between them. Though both of them had very contrasting personalities, they complimented each other. Jiho was the type to over think, over analyze and bottle things up while Kyung was the opposite. He was confrontational, extroverted and wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd make sure there were no secrets between them. They'd had their fair share of fights and emotional exchanges, but the reason they were able to hold it out this long was because of how they'd not keep important things from the other. But right then, Kyung wasn't reacting like he usually would . He wasn't making jokes, sporting a disgusted expression or simply being not-quiet, totally unlike his character.   
  
Kyung had a very indecipherable expression on his face. He was looking at Jiho with an intense gaze, but there was something more to it, that Jiho couldn't put a name on. In an another world, it could be likened to lust, but that was obviously wishful thinking. It made Jiho feel all bothered, heat pooling in his lower belly watching Kyung look at him so intensely. He forced himself to avert his gaze, twirling around on his heels, away from Kyung as he tried to conjure something to talk about that could distract the both of him.   
  
"Ah, I-I'll go get the alcohol, you order in food, okay?" Jiho spit out urgently and ran to the restroom in a frenzy. He heard a quiet sigh behind him as his eyes were straight ahead.   
  
He shut the door in a hurry, pivoting on his heels and bracing his hands on either sides of the wash basin, heaving huge breaths as he looked at himself in the cabinet mirror. His neck and ears were a flaming red, his face flushed and he looked exactly like as the blushing, horny, lovestruck asshole he'd imagined. Jiho cursed himself out for being so transparent, anticipating that Kyung would've noticed the same. It wasn't a thing unknown to his close friends as Jiho generally was an open person who couldn't lie, but never had he disliked that trait of his until this very moment. 

He splashed some cold water on his face and readjusted his pants (he very much needed to do so) , took a deep breath and willed himself to survive this night as he stepped out into the hallway.He sneaked a glance to his left where the living room was situated, craning his neck but found no trace of Kyung. He walked backwards slowly as he kept angling his neck awkwardly as he edged backwards into the kitchen.

"Jiho?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy! I've excercised the author's power of a cliffhanger. This isn't particularly dramatic,but still feels good.


End file.
